Possible Tekken 2 endings
by silent ass
Summary: sorry for not updating for soo long! i've been soooo busy, but, here's a few new chappies, yes only a few but i have a severe case of writers block! anyways, enjoy!
1. Heihachi Mishima

Possible Tekken 2 endings.  
  
Heihachi Mishima  
  
(Heihachi is carrying Kazuya to the volcano)  
  
Heihachi: hey! Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: wat do ya want old man! Just throw me inside already!  
  
Heihachi: I wanna say just one thing before I drop ya.  
  
Kazuya: wat!  
  
Heihachi: Ahem.  
  
(suddenly, kaz is in a straitjacket, forced to watch Heihachi. Disco lights come on and Heihachi starts to sing)  
  
Heihachi: bye bye bye, all you gotta do is holler kazzy boo, imma waiting for you, mr devily crazy, ooh ooh, see ya later at tekken 4, it says dat, in mah contract, yo sonny boy, get a life, cos I don't wanna meet ya 20 years later and find ur still a looser, oh yeah, imma gonna kill ya boy, and maybe ur girlfriend too if da ogre don't get her first, yo kazzy, see ya later in t4, oh yeah, you'd better go and strip your fake red contacts off da door.  
  
Kazuya: DON"T TELL EVERYBODY! YOU SING HORRIBLE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Heihachi: I know. Bye kazoo!  
  
(drops kazzy)  
  
Part 2 comin up! R&R! 


	2. Kazuya Mishima

Kazuya Mishima  
  
(devil is on the floor, kazuya walks away. Then suddenly, devil gets up)  
  
Devil: hahaha! Feel my wrath! (throws knife at Kazuya)  
  
Kazuya: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(suddenly, Heihachi appears, shielding kaz from the knife. The knife slices off his twin spikes)  
  
Kazuya: HAAAAAAA! You're bald! Hee hee! Waitaminit! (picks up spike, examines it closely) THIS IS FAKE!  
  
Heihachi: NOOOOOOOOOO! MY DREADED SECRET IS OUT!  
  
*flashback*  
  
(Jinpachi is teaching a 10 year old Heihachi karate)  
  
Jinpachi: ok, when I say so, you'll try to project electricity, alright?  
  
Heihachi: ok!  
  
Jinpachi: NOW!  
  
(electricity flares around Heihachi, frying his hair and eyebrows)  
  
Jinpachi: oh no.  
  
Heihachi: WAAAAAHHHH! (bursts into tears)  
  
Jinpachi: don't cry! Come, lets go get you a wig!  
  
Heihachi: ok (sniffles)  
  
(in wig shop)  
  
Jinpachi: I need a wig and fake eyebrows that can conduct electricity.  
  
Shopkeeper: well, we only have one more in stock (shows twin spikes and caterpillar eyebrows)  
  
Jinpachi: I'll take it!  
  
Later that day.  
  
(Heihachi is trying on the fake wig and eyebrows)  
  
Heihachi: EWW! I'D RATHER BE BALD! (tries to take it off) Jinpachi: NOOOOOO! (pins him down, takes superglue and pastes it on Heihachi)  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Kazuya: haha HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Heihachi: don't' laugh! You have fake hair too!  
  
Kazuya: Yeah right!  
  
Heihachi: no, really! That's why I dropped you down a mountain, I didn't want you to put up a fuss!  
  
Kazuya: OH NO! (runs off crying)  
  
Devil: hey, Hachi, d'ya want power to rule the world?  
  
Heihachi: don't call me HACHI!  
  
Devil: sheesh. Oh well. (walks away)  
  
Heihachi: no, wait! I do want power! (runs after him) 


	3. King

King  
  
(King stands in front of house, sighing. He puts pressies down and walks away.)  
  
King: oh well.  
  
(suddenly children swarm out of house)  
  
Kids: COME BACK HERE!  
  
King: SHIT!! (tries to run away, but kids catch him)  
  
Kids: (start beating him up)  
  
Later that night.  
  
. and the latest news! Our sources reveal that King, the wrestler, is a fraud. To acquire glory, he went around killing innocent parents and taking their children to his orphanage. He is charged for manslaughter. The trial will take place at the Madison Cemetery, where his corpse will take the stand. If guilty, he faces mutilation. Stay tuned for more news! 


	4. Paul

Paul  
  
(Paul is riding his motorcycle, he stops, cos there's a HUGE rock blocking his way)  
  
Paul: oh man! Methinks big rock is in way! I will break it apart with my sheer strength! Hee hee!  
  
(Paul punches rock, but rock doesn't break)  
  
Paul: hey, break will ya! (punches it again)  
  
(then, suddenly, the huge rock gets up, and, as he can see, is actually a huge BEAR!)  
  
Paul: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
(bear kicks him in the balls)  
  
Paul: OWIE!  
  
(bear picks him up and throws him away)  
  
Paul: NOOOOOOO!  
  
(boom)  
  
Bear: God! Like, everyone interrupts me while I'm, like, sleeping! Bears need their beauty sleep too! (goes back to sleep) 


	5. Yoshimitsu

Yoshimitsu  
  
(helicopter is taking off, then suddenly Yoshimitsu comes and smashes the window.)  
  
Yoshi: I am the terror that pounces in the night. I am the ninja with a heart of stone. Feel my wrath as I kiss your asses!  
  
Pilots: HAAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!  
  
Yoshi: (blushing) I meant kick your asses! So stop laughing!  
  
(pilots laugh themselves silly)  
  
Yoshi: THAT'S IT! (slices off their heads) TAKE THAT!  
  
(Robbie Williams appears)  
  
RW: Yo, da rest of the guys couldn't make it. La La La!  
  
Yoshi: Go away! I didn't mean it in that way!  
  
RW: Alright then. (walks off helicopter and plummets to his death)  
  
Yoshi: (sigh) my life is so screwed up.  
  
Dr B: (in croaking, wheezing voice) ve must get out of here before da helicopter explodes!  
  
Yoshi: oh yeah.  
  
(Yoshi grabs dr b and jumps out a second before the helicopter explodes. But the explosion fries Yoshi's bum)  
  
Yoshi: AIEE! MY FRIED IS ASS!  
  
Dr B : hee hee hee (snort)  
  
Yoshi: DAMMIT! I MEANT MY ASS IS FRIED!  
  
Dr B: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yoshi: SHADDUP!  
  
(starts spinning sword, sword chops off Dr B's head and goes flying into the distance)  
  
Yoshi: oopsie. (plummets down to HIS death)  
  
Yoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M TOO INHUMAN TO DIE! PICKLES!  
  
(dies) Note: for those who don't know, Take That was a boyband, and Robbie Williams was a singer in the band but then went solo. Ain't dat interesting? Plz, R&R! 


	6. Jun Kazama

Jun Kazama  
  
(jun gets off bus)  
  
Jun: (singing) I'M NASTY BABY! I GOTTA GET SOME COOKIES BABY! YEAH! (dances on the spot)  
  
Bee: Plz be quiet!  
  
Jun: Shut the *censored* *beep* *ding* *dong* up!  
  
Bee: how dare u! (stings Jun)  
  
Jun: *censored*! (kills bee)  
  
(swarm of bees arrive and start chasing her)  
  
Jun: argh! (jumps on horse) Giddy up! (falls off horse) Grr (gets back on horse and falls off again) DAMMIT!  
  
(bees swoop down)  
  
Jun: (looking up) NOOOO!  
  
(TV blacks out)  
  
TV announcer: Due to a technical problem, we have cut this ending short. Stay tuned for Tellytubbies!  
  
Audience: YAY! 


	7. AlexRoger

Roger/Alex  
  
(Alex goes to an archaeological sight, and discovers some raptor fossils. He sees them and has a strange flashback) *flashback* Ancestor of Alex: Get away from me!  
  
Ancestor of Roger: We were meant to be!  
  
AOA: Meant to be APART, man! I ain't gay ya know! And I mate with my species! Not others! Now vamoose!  
  
(suddenly a lot of kangaroos appear)  
  
AOR: (rips off body suit revealing him to be another dino)  
  
AOA: AHHHHHHH! (runs away)  
  
AOR: Get him boys!  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Alex: (shudder) eww (turns around to see a herd of. (what do you call a group of kangaroos anyway?) kangaroos coming his way)  
  
Kangaroos: WE LOVE YOU!  
  
Alex: AARGH! (runs away)  
  
Kangaroos: Get him! 


	8. Anna Williams

Anna Williams  
  
(Anna in the shower)  
  
Anna: My horniness, is killin me, anyhow! I must confess, I'm real turned on, when I sing this song! Now im in the shower, life has bin so kind, so let me unwind! Somebody come smack my behind!  
  
(lee comes in bathroom and smacks her ass)  
  
Anna: EEK! WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING HERE?  
  
Lee: u just asked someone to smack ur behind, didn't u?  
  
Anna: I was just singing!  
  
(then all the tekken 2 males come inside)  
  
Paul: hey anna, did ya call?  
  
Bruce: what the hell am I doing here? (leaves)  
  
Kazuya: hey anna! Whats say u and me.  
  
(Jun comes running in)  
  
Jun: HOW DARE U! (slaps kazuya) come on! We've got a baby to produce!  
  
(everyone stares at her)  
  
Jun: (turning red) uhh. I mean, well, umm.hee hee! Uhh, I was, just,uhh.ARGH! Kazuya, come on! (drags kazuya away)  
  
Kazuya:(in distance) I just loooooove dominant woman.  
  
Anna: GET OUT! ALL OF U! (comes out of shower with no towel)  
  
Guys: WHOA BABY!  
  
(Nina runs in)  
  
Nina: sorry im late! Lets take that picture! (snaps photo of anna waving her arms, tellin the men 2 go out, while the men are staring at her)  
  
Anna: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Nina: hee hee hee! Good work guys! Lets go!  
  
(all walk out)  
  
Anna: oh great. 


	9. Marshall Law

Marshall Law  
  
(In dojo)  
  
Law: I betcha I can do one of those flip-thingys.  
  
Paul: I betcha my hair gel that u cant.  
  
Law: alright! Get ready 2 lose ur hair gel!  
  
(does the flip and gets caught in the fan)  
  
Law: help!  
  
Paul: HAHAHAHAHA! (force of fan knocks off his wig revealing his shiny bald head) NOOOOOO!  
  
Law: HAHAHA! (flies off into distance)  
  
Paul: MY WIG! (bursts into tears)  
  
(law comes back)  
  
Law: lets see if U can do those flippy things!  
  
Paul: I WANT MY WIG BACK! I WANNA WIG BACK! I WANNA WIG!  
  
Law: shut up! People might hear u! fine, lets go buy u a new wig!  
  
(they go outside)  
  
little girl: MOMMY LOOK! IT'S ONE OF THE THREE LITTLE PIGS!  
  
(all small kids run up)  
  
small kids: LITTLE PIGGY! YAY! (chase after paul)  
  
Paul: NOOOOOOOOOO! (runs away while law laughs hysterically)  
  
(little boy comes up to law)  
  
little boy: excuse me mr wolf, please dont eat me, where did the piggy go?  
  
Law: over there.  
  
(little boy goes away)  
  
law: waitaminit. Did he call me mr wolf?  
  
Paul in distance: YES! HAHAHA!  
  
Law: ARGH! (starts crying) 


	10. Lee Chaolan

Lee Chaolan  
  
(In office)  
  
Lee: Wow! Being the leader of the MFE is sooo fun! Yay! (spins around on chair)  
  
(person with a hood comes in)  
  
PWH: it's time Lee  
  
Lee: time for wat?  
  
(PWH takes off hood revealing herself to be anna Williams)  
  
anna: time to change ur diaper! (holds up packet of pampers)  
  
Lee: Yay! I think I pooped my diaper, ur just in time!  
  
Anna: ok, lets go! Now, lie down on the couch! (lee lies down on couch) good boy! (takes off his pants) now stay still while I change ur diaper! (changes his diaper)  
  
Lee: ooh, that feels so more comfortable! Thank u anna!  
  
Anna: ur welcome lee! leaves  
  
Lee: ( music plays and lee starts singing) I wear nappies and im proud! I feel at peace with my inner child! Wow! (starts dancing) cos I use pampers and they're good for u! they make my ass feel really warm, dum dum, doo doo!  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Lee: (picks up phone) hello?  
  
Kazuya: I escaped from jail and im gonna tell everyone that u wear nappies! And that u cant sing! MWAHAHAHA! (hangs up)  
  
Lee: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
R&R! 


End file.
